thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
First 50 Elves
History In LY 752, Roderick of Sorret achieved success in his secret project to create Elves, which would be recognized as the second fully sentient race on The Land. However, when their existence was revealed in 773, Grand Sorreter Cazzul banished Roderick and the elves. They sailed west from Shipsister, discovering an isle they named the Isle of Freedom, where they founded the village of Woodstockade. Because there were so few of them, most of them had more than one job, though most jobs were held by more than one elf; however, certain eleves were masters of one of their trades. (The jobs listed here constitute an incomplete accounting of the tasks most elves performed.) Starting with the third generation (in 824, when that generation had become adults), descendants of the first 50 elves would take their names as surnames, making them the first people on the Land to have last names, years before humans passed their own surname law. Surnames were usually assumed based on which elf, of the two parents, was of higher status, possibly because of master status; but this was not always the case, and the choice might be based on more personal reasons. In later generations, some elves would take surnames not based on ancestral names, while others might take names based on elves they were not necessarily descended from, as long as those names had never been used by any actual descendants. Original 50 Elves Adele (f) 752-813; master dancer; singer, weaver; wife of Dosandé Aegis (m) 752-821; master miner; hunter, smith; husband of Isis Alaistair (m) 752-830; master potter and sculptor; painter; husband of Hillary Antonia (f) 752-801; sailor, musician; wife of Loranno Beryllia (f) 752-787; master apothecary; sorcerer; first wife of Salucin Caina (f) 752-824; Second Sorcerer 774-792, High Sorcerer 792-824; wife of Turlough Caleb (m) 752-823; builder, smith; husband of Ethyl Carmen (f) 752-790; painter, potter, musician; wife of Francisco Casey (f) 752-799; writer, sorcerer; wife of Eller Cavet (m) 752-822; master writer; scientist (though he has no descendants, some of his students called themselves Des'Cavet, in his honor) Celeste (f) 752-831; farmer, rancher; wife of Xallem Chabert (f) 752-815; master musician; weaver, rancher; wife of Lossin Clarissa (f) 752-799; farmer, builder, smith; wife of Larroque Corbin (m) 752-817; soldier, rancher; husband of Marissa Corinne (f) 752-791; sailor, physician, apothecary; wife of Merrick Crysta (f) 752-827; hunter, clothier, farmer Dosandé (m) 752-804; master glassworker; dancer, builder, woodcutter; husband of Adele Eller (m) 752-832; first Elf Chief 774-832; Second Sorcerer 792-824, High Sorcerer 824-832; soldier; husband of Casey Ethyl (f) 752-820; storyteller, scientist, farmer, potter; wife of Caleb Farrell (m) 752-822; hunter, woodcutter; husband of Zinthia Felicity (f) 752-839; master brewer/vintner; wife of Gareth Felix (m) 752-809; master chef, restauranteur, taverner; husband of Taryn Francisco (m) 752-815; master scientist; architect, sorcerer; husband of Carmen Gareth (m) 752-809; master sailor; builder, smith; husband of Felicity Hillary (f) 752-817; dancer, storyteller, singer, vintner; wife of Alaistair Horace (m) 752-838; miner, builder, farmer Isis (f) 752-826; master hunter; sorcerer, singer; wife of Aegis Janus (m) 752-813; master shipbuilder; husband of Lyta Kensit (m) 752-812; woodcutter, rancher; husband of Nadia Larroque (m) 752-811; singer, dancer, hunter; husband of Clarissa Lia (f) 752-777; spirit-talker, historian, rancher Loranno (m) 752-781; sailor, painter; husband of Antonia Lossin (m) 752-800; master musician, songwriter; husband of Chabert Lyta (f) 752-800; sorcerer, shopkeeper; wife of Janus Marissa (f) 752-819; miner; wife of Corbin Merrick (m) 752-832; scientist; husband of Corinne Nadia (f) 752-782; glassworker, sculptor; wife of Kensit Portia (f) 752-802; master physician; weaver; wife of Rosset Rosset (m) 752-800; master architect; weaver; husband of Portia Salucin (m) 752-840; Second Sorcerer 824-832; High Sorcerer 832-840; woodsman, builder; husband of Beryllia 774-787; husband of Presbyd (daughter of Caina and Turlough, b. 789) 805-840 Shauna (f) 752-797; sailor, chef; wife of Vaspar Sybil (f) 752-812; singer, songwriter, musician; wife of Tambor Tambor (m) 752-814; master carpenter; husband of Sybil Tamlyn (f) 752-818; master clothier; shopkeeper; wife of Yoshi Taryn (f) 752-811; hunter, sorcerer; wife of Felix Turlough (m) 752-815; sailor, sorcerer; husband of Caina Vaspar (m) 752-806; master smith; sailor, miner; husband of Shauna Xallem (m) 752-842; musician, scientist, physician, farmer, historian; husband of Celeste Yoshi (m) 752-833; sailor, builder, woodcutter; husband of Tamlyn Zinthia (f) 752-796; woodcutter, hunter; wife of Farrell Elven surnames The following is an incomplete list, reflecting only those Elven surnames which are based on the original 50 Elves' given names. Des'Aegis, Des'Alaistair, Des'Caina, Des'Cavet, Des'Corbin, Des'Eller, Des'Ethyl, Des'Farrell, Des'Felix, Des'Francisco, Des'Gareth, Des'Janus, Des'Larroque, Des'Loranno, Des'Lossin, Des'Merrick, Des'Nadia, Des'Rosset, Des'Salucin, Des'Shauna, Des'Tambor, Des'Yoshi See also *Elven genealogy *List of High Sorcerers Category:Groups Category:Magic